Kamen Rider Leo
by Star-Skull
Summary: This is a story of a 21 year old guy named Aidan and 4 heroes from Ventara named Saito, Daigo, Lus, and Ako, and their quest as Kamen Riders to find the other riders and save Earth and Ventara from Xaviax's successor. This story contains elements of KR Dragon Knight and a little bit of Power Rangers. Rated mature for blood/gore, foul language, and intense violence.
1. The Chosen One

Los Santos, San Andreas

A beautiful city much like Los Angeles, California in various ways.

It's 3:00am, and there's trouble around a hotel...

A group of mutants are wondering around. One of them at a parking structure finds a red disc shaped cartridge on the level before the highest and picks it up. The mutants gather up outside, examine the disc, and then make a run for it.

Little did they know, they were being followed by 4 motorbikers, and all of them are riding sport bikes. One bike is a blue Honda bike, the second one is a white Suzuki bike, the third one in a maroon Suzuki, and the last one is a yellow Yamaha. They all stop in the mutants' way and get off their bikes.

The rider of the blue bike, is a sapphire black haired guy with blue eyes wearing a navy jacket with a white chest and white ends of the cuffs, midnight blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. The rider of the white bike is a guy with light brown hair, green eyes, white shirt, white and black jacket, black cargo pants, and white and black shoes. The rider of the maroon bike is a girl with red hair, green eyes, pink jacket, white and pink baseball shirt, blue jeans, and pink and white shoes. The rider of the yellow bike is a girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, yellow jacket, black tanktop, navy jeans, and yellow and black shoes.

* * *

Episode 1

The Chosen One

* * *

The mutants freak out when they saw them come in their scene.

"Give us back our disc." the guy in blue said. The mutant leader nodded no to him and they all got into their fighting stances. The guy in blue reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue disc, a disc that's the same as the red disc the mutant leader is holding but in blue. The guy in white pulled out the white disc, the girl in pink pulled out the pink disc, and the girl in yellow pulled out the yellow disc. "Kamen Rider Ryu!", the blue one shouted, then blue lightning forms and spins around his waist, and it forms a belt with a missing buckle. "Initiate!", he shouts, then pops in the disc on his belt like it was a buckle and spins it. He glows like a blue plasma globe. As the blue lightning fades away, he's now in a blue dragon themed armor suit. The rest of them yelled, "Kamen Rider-"; "Hound!", shouted the white one. "Ptera", the pink one shouted. "Razor!", the yellow one shouted. Lightnings of their colors spin around their waists and form their belts. "Initiate!", they all shouted then pop in their discs on their belts, they all glow like plasma globes, and their armor suits form. Hound's suit is wolf themed, Ptera's suit is pterodactyl themed, and Razor's is shark themed.

The mutants attacks with their weapons, and the 4 riders opens their disc cartridge, pulls out flat discs, and pops them in their canes. "**Sword mode**!" Their canes become swords and they attack.

Kamen Rider Ryu beats up one mutants, 4 of them try to jump him, but he looks back and slices them down. The 4 mutants get back on their feet, readys their weapons and try again.

Hound knocks down a couple and more of them attack him. He pulls out another disc and pops it sword. "**Hammer Mode**" His sword becomes a sledgehammer, and he bashes them with it. He walks to one and smashes his head. The mutant's head explodes like a watermelon, and his body vanishes into thin air. "Nasty!", commented Hound.

Ptera cartwheels backward away from the mutants, leaps up high, and lands on a hotel balcony 4 stories high. The mutants look at her in rage and they shoot her with eye beams, She takes cover, and pulls disc out her disc cart and pops it in her sword. "**Gun Mode**!" Her sword turns into a hand cannon and she shoots it. A big explosion blows them up.

Razor Lands on a knee after being hit by one of the mutants. The mutants shoot eye beams at her. "**Shield Mode**!" Razor blocks the eye beams with a shield, she throws it, and it chops off their heads. The shield flies back to her like a boomerang and she catches it. "Shit, they nearly had me!", she said in relief.

The leader of the mutants is the only one left, and the 4 riders gather up ready to take him down. Ryu walks up to it and pops disc in his sword. "**Final Hit**!" The leader tries to run, but Hound, Ptera, and Razor hold him down. Ryu leaps up in the air, a blue dragon appears behind him and it attacks and Ryu does. The 3 riders throw the leader to him, he slices it in two, and it blows up.

Ryu lands perfectly on his feet, catches the red disc cart, and the blue dragon flies away. "We did it!", said Razor. "Yeah, we have it again.", Ryu replied. Rings form around them, they split away and fade away to demorph them. Ryu looked to the red disc. "So now what, Saito?", asked Ptera. Saito is Ryu's real name. "We need to get back to Ventara and figure out where are gonna start looking for the one who'll be Kamen Rider Leo.", he said. "Daigo, Lus, Ako. Let's go." "Right.", the replied. Daigo is Hound, Lus is Ptera, and Ako is Razor. They all get on their bikes and take off. They all drive through the building's windows and warp though it rather than shattering.

* * *

Next day at a big house that looks like a Beverly Hills house, a red F-Zero like car is comes onto a drive way in front of the garage. The car is numbered 240, and its cockpit opens its window and the driver hops out off it. He has dark hair, purple eyes, and is wearing a black and red jacket, black jeans, and red and white shoes. He goes up to his mail box and checks if he got mail, and he finds a package. He walks into his front door, opens it, gets in and closes it. He then walks to the sofa and sits on it. The package says "Aidan L. Jensen" and his address. He opens it up and finds a dagger that used to belong to his recently deceased grandfather. "Oh man... I never thought he would give me this.", he said. He finds a note from his grandmother. "Hmm?" He reads it. "Dear Aidan, I gave you your grandfather's lucky dagger in honor his death. The dagger was used during his time at the war. He said if he dies, he wants you to have it. Love, Grandma." He puts the note down and looks down. "...Thanks grandpa. I really appreciate it... And may you rest in peace." He said quietly. He gets up and goes to his bathroom, and as he gets their his mirror acts all liquidly. "There it goes again!", he shouted. "Huh!?", he starts seeing 4 figures in his mirror. He looks back and there's nothing, then he looks to his mirror and the one of the figures is Saito. "Who are yo- AHH-" Saito dragged him into Ventara.

* * *

Aiden is sleeping on the top of a building, he wakes up and finds Saito, Daigo, Lus, and Ako. "GAH!", he screams and backs away. "Easy easy easy! We're not gonna hurt you!" Exclaimed Daigo. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?", asked Aidan in fear. Saito replied, "We're what you will be... Kamen Riders."

"HUH!?" Asked Aidan.

to be continued...


	2. Taming the Lion

Episode 2

"Taming the Lion"

* * *

Ventara

"A Kamen Rider!?", Aidan asked. "That's correct, a Kamen Rider.", replied Saito. Daigo added, "We are warriors of Ventara, and we fight for this world against evil forces like Xaviax." "Who's Xaviax?, Aidan asked. "He's an alien from Karsh that tried to conquer Earth, tired to enslave all of the earthlings, like yourself, and did just that to Ventara." Replied Saito. Aidan asked, "So... Is he still around?" "No, he was killed by the Kamen Riders 30 years ago.", replied Lus. "But... Ventara has been conquered again... 30 years later." Aidan looks in shocked. "I'm the son of Kamen Riders Siren and Wing Knight.", stated Saito. "I'm the daughter of Kamen Rider Torque.", said Ako. "I'm Thrust's son", said Daigo. "I'm the daughter of Strike and the girl that was Siren after Saito's mom was vented.", stated Lus. "So...you're half earthling?", asked Aidan, and Lus replied, "Pretty much!" "Wow! So... If this is not Xaviax this time, who is it?", he asked. "His successor, Venex.", replied. "There are 15 of us Kamen Riders, but right now... Just us 4... Unless we find the other 11 and given them their Advent Disc Cartridges, and get them to help us defeat him. That's why we need you to join us! The Earth and Ventara are both in grave danger!" he added. Aidan asked, "Advent Disc Cartridge?" Daigo shows his. "I see...", said Aidan. "That's right. Advent Disc Cart for short.", Saito replied "But will you help us!?", he requested. Aidan replied, "I don't know you guys... I'm just an Earthling, and a UGP racer." "Kamen Rider Dragon Knight was an Earthling as well." Saito stated. Aidan looked more in shocked, he looks down and then replies, "I'll need time to think about this... but a red lion was stalking me throw the mirrors though." Ako said, "It wants you to become Kamen Rider Leo." "Kamen Rider... Leo?", he asked In awe. "Well... I'll think about it. Can you guys take me back to my home?", he requested. Saito replied, "Remeber what we said, we need you, so when you're ready, you'll make a diffence." He takes him back to his house by pushing him through a mirror. "I hope he accepts it!", Ako said with a worried attitude. "He will... He will.", Saito replied.

* * *

Aidan returns to his house and finds himself back in the bathroom. "I'm home!" he cried in relief, but little did he know, the red advent disc cartridge is sitting on his sink. He picks it up and examines it.

The 4 riders watches him look at it. "Saito, I really hope you're right about this guy, I'm kinda worried he'll get fucked up badly by Venex's monsters or whatever!" Exclaimed Daigo. Saito said in a cool tone, "Do not worry guys, he'll do it, and he'll do it right. He just needs the lion to come to him, and he'll be in business." Saito uncrosses his arms and walks to his bike. "Let's get back." He commanded, and the 4 riders take off. As they're riding, Saito was thinking about how his father handled the similar situation, "This guy is kinda like Kit in a few ways, dad. I just hope he finds the lion and becomes one of us." He thought to himself.

* * *

Aidan is sitting on the chair of the table and just looking at his disc. "What should I do?" He asked himself. He looks to the disc and then walks out of his garage.

He got on his bike, turns it on, and takes off. He drives though the city in peace... But he begins to hear strange things. "What on Earth was that?", he asked. He looks to a buildings' windows and he sees a red lion following him. "A lion?!" He stops to the beach and sees the mutants the 4 riders were fighting attacking the people. The people run for their lives and cops try shooting them, but only get beaten or killed. "OH MY GOD!", he shouted in shock. Then he runs to them, and engages them to combat. The mutants see him and attack him. Aidan kicks one in the face and ducks a hit, then the mutant that tried to him swings the baton again, and Aidan catches and tosses it to the ground. "Heh, got y-", he gets rammed while taunting. Aidan falls on his chest, "OOF!, huh!?, and the mutants charges to him. "Oh fuck!", he shouts in fear and covers, but when the mutants leap, a bike runs it over! "...Huh!?", he sees that it was Saito that saved him. "Saito!" "Stand back Aidan, we got this.", replied Saito. Daigo, Lus, and Ako meet up with him, get in positions, and ready their discs. Lightings form around their waists and their belts form. "Kamen Rider!" They all shout and pop on their discs on their belts, and morph into their armors. Aidan comments in awe, "Badass! So that how you morph with the Advent Disc Cart!" "Let's go!", Commended Ryu, and the riders spring into action. Aidan gets up and hears the lion growling. "Huh!? He found the lion waiting for him to show it his Advent Disc Cart.

As The Kamen Riders were fighting, they get overpowered. Ryu gets his sword taken away and beat up by it, Hound and receiving a lot of beating from the mutants' batons, Ptera gets knocked outta the sky and crashes into the ocean water, and gets whacked to the sands. Razor crashes through a a dock after getting blasted. "Guys!" Aidan shouts as he's watching in horror. The lion roar and Aidan looks back. "What now do I do?!", he asks. He looks to his Advent Disc Cart and outta curiosity, he shows the lion the disc and the lion leaps out of the window and merges with it. The Advent Disc starts glowing red and Aidan gets excited. He looks to the mutants, and sees Ryu is about to get executed. "Hey!", he calls them out, and the mutants turn to him and... Aidan activates the Advent Disc Cart! "Kamen Rider Leo!" Red lightning forms around his waist and his belt form. "Initiate!", he shouts, pops on his disc, spins it, and he glows like a red plasma.

The 4 downed riders get up and find Aidan morphing, and Ryu watches in awe. "He did it! He tamed the Lion!"

Aidan is now Kamen Rider Leo. He looks at his armor. "BADASS!", he shouts in excitement. "But... Why did I say KR Leo?", he asked himself. The mutants attack him. Leo sees them coming, "Uh oh!" The mutants swings their batons and Leo somehow block them and bashes them. "Alright! Time to see what this thing does!", he commented. He takes out a disc outta his ADC and pops it in his cane. "**Sword Mode**!" His cane becomes a sword. "...HOHO MY! This... Is... Gonna be... EPIC!" He shouts, and attacks!

The 4 riders gather up and Ryu checks on them. "Daigo! Lus! Ako! You guys okay?", he asked. "I'm good.", replied Hound. "I'm okay, Saito.", Ptera replied. "Barely and you, Saito?.", replied Razor. "I'm good", he said. The 4 riders watches Leo kick ass.

Leo slices them all up and just kicking ass! "Hrr! You guys are persistent, but I'll take you all down!" He pops another disc in his sword. "**Akimbo Sword**!" Another forms and he now has two swords. the mutants shoot him and Leo deflects all shots.

"Not bad, Aidan!", said Ryu. "He's doing alright For a beginner!", commented Hound. "Glad he and the lion joined together!", Ptera said. "And just in time, too!", Razor added.

"Alright! Time to end this shit!", shouted Leo. He pulls out the Final Hit disc and pops it in his is sword. "**Final Hit**!" The lion appears behind him and his sword become lion claws. The mutants see he's about to finish them, and Leo charges to them. "Say goodbye, you assholes!" He leaps up in the air and thunders down to them. "HIYAAAAAAAA!" he blows them up after hitting them.

The 4 riders run to him to see if he's alright. Leo gets on his feet. "You okay, Aidan?", asked Ptera. Leo replied, "Never better!" The crowd cheers at them for saving them. "Heh! Looks like saved lives!", said Hound in amusement. "Well, we're done here. Let's go!" The 4 riders get on their bikes and gets ready to leave. "Hey, you coming?", Ryu asked. "Sure!", replied Leo. He gets on his bike. The 5 riders drive of together. On the tallest building there, there's a man in a black spinosaurus armor watching them, and he walks to a reflective wall and teleports in.

* * *

A man in a suit similar to Xaviax's walking in circle. "Lord Venex!", called a voice, and it was the Spinosaurus Kamen Rider. "Ahh! Kamen Rider Spino! What news do you bring?" Venex asked. Spino replied, "The 4 riders have found the 5th! Kamen Rider Leo." "I see..." Venex said. "That means we must find the rest before they do. We will avenge General Xaviax." "Yes sir.", Spino said. Spino walks to the teleporter and continues watching the riders. "General Xaviax, you will be avenged.", promised Venex. "Hmhmhmhmhahahahahaha."

To Be Continued...


	3. Kamen Rider Dimetro Part 1

Aidan's house

"So how did it feel?", asked Saito. "Really good!", replied Aidan. "So... This disc is the source of the power!" "Correct!", Saito added. Lus was walking around Aidan's house and spotted a photo of Aidan's crush. "Hey Aidan! Who's this?", she asked. "That's my friend, Melissa. Like me, she's a racer.", he replied. Ako asked, "What number is she?" "276", he replied. "She's kinda beautiful!", added Daigo. "Oh she is, oh she is.", Aidan said. Saito giggled a bit.

The 5 riders begin hearing the mirror sound.

"What's that!?", asked Aidan. "Someone's here." Saito replied. The sound continues and gets a little bit louder. The 5 riders run out the house to see what was that. They all looked around. Aidan sees someone in the distance, "Who's that?" The rider look to that direction and they all see it's Kamen Rider Spino.

"Kamer Rider Spino!", warned Daigo. Spino gets on his bike and drives off.

"After him!", commanded Saito. They all get on their bikes and pursuit Spino.

* * *

Episode 3

"Kamen Rider Dimetro Part 1"

* * *

The 5 riders are driving their bikes and activates their discs. "Kamen Rider!" They all shouted and pop their discs in their belts. They all morph into their armor sand their bikes become themes of their animals.

As Spino is starting to lose them, the mutants appear in the riders' way. The 5 riders stop and get off their bikes, the mutants attack and the 5 riders engage in combat.

Razor pops in a disc in her cane, "**Dagger Mode**", the cane becomes a pair of daggers, and she starts slicing and stabbing.

Ptera pops in a disc in her cane, "**Chain Mode**", it become a whipping chain, and she starts whipping the mutants.

Hound punches a mutant away, he looks back, and sees 7 of them are about to jump him. He pops in a disc in his cane, "**Gauntlet Mode**", and it turns into a wolf head gauntlet. He punches every single mutant in sight.

Ryu kicks a couple away. 10 mutants appear, and Ryu pops in a disc in his cane, "**Lance Mode**", and it turns into a lance. Ryu attacks with it and starts beating and slicing every mutant in his sight. "Aidan! You go after Spino, and we'll take care of these guys!"

"Be careful guys!", Leo replied. He runs to his bike and continues chasing Spino.

* * *

Leo arrives near Vinewood Bowl, gets off his bike and looks for Spino. "Come on out, Spino!", he demanded.

"There's Kamen Rider Leo, now take care of him.", commanded Spino to an unknown rider.

As Leo proceeds, he a finds a couple saw blades flying to him. "OH SHIT!, he shouts and dodges on time! He looks to the direction where the saw blades came from. "Who are you!?"

The suspect is a man in an Indigo dimetrodon Kamen Rider suit. "Your worst night. Your ticket of being vented or killed. I am, Kamen Rider Dimetro!", he announced. He pops a disc in his cane, "**Saw Mode", **and it becomes a chainsaw.

"Oh shit!", he shouts. He pulls out and pops in disc in cane, "**Sword Mode**", and it becomes his sword. He charges to him and engages in a sword fight. The 2 riders clash their weapons repeatedly, Leo leap up to and pops another disc in. "**Akimbo Sword**" another sword forms in Leo's left hand and Dimetro charges to him.

* * *

"**Final Hit**" Ptera jump up 500 feet in the air and glows bright pink.

Ryu, Hound, and Razor make a run for it.

The pink pterodactyl flies behind Ptrea and they fly down to the mutants and blows them up with a double punch, and causes a pink explosion!

Razor says, "Sorry pals, but we are needed." "Let's go, guys", says Ryu, and the riders get on their bikes and look for Leo.

* * *

Leo and Dimetro continue to clash their weapons, and Dimetro destroys Leo's sword and kicks him to a dumpster. "AHH! Ooooohhh... Huh!?", Leo reacts as Dimetro is ready to chop him in 2!

"**Gun Mode**" Dimetro's chainsaw gets blasted off his hands, "Oh shit!", he reacts. He looks to his right and sees the 4 riders. "Kamen Riders. Ryu, Hound, Ptera, and Razor!", he reacts.

Ptera shoots again, but Dimetro throws more saw blades to deflects all bullets that's fired at him. "Crap!", she reacts. "I didn't think you 4 would survive the mutants! I'll be back, suckers!", he comments. He runs to a mirror and warps though it.

"Grr, he got away!, shouts Ptera. "We'll get him next time.", Ryu replies. Razor and Hound helps Leo up. "You alright, bro?", asks Hound. "Barely, thanks for saving my ass, guys!", Leo replies in relief. They all demorph. "Kamen Rider Dimetro?", asks Ako. "Yeah, I guess Venex and Spino found the guy to be him.", assumes Saito. "Shit.", Aidan adds.

* * *

Ventara

The five riders are hanging out at their spot. "So... Venex wants to do what Xaviax failed to do?", Aidan asked getting the explanation straight. "Yeah. I don't know why he would do that, but we need to stop him from doing so, and stop Dimetro from trying vent or kill us.", replies Saito. "That's 2 riders we're enemies with. Spino and Dimetro.", says Aidan. "I'm fearing we will have more riders as enemies than as allies.", said Ako. "Any ideas?", asks Lus. "I'm still thinking about that.", replies Saito.

* * *

Venex's Palace

Venex is there discussing his plans with 2 guys. "So, Ryu saved Leo and you had to take off. Hmm... You know, I'm kinda disappointed you didn't call in Zane for back up, Lyle." Lyle replies, "Well shit... I guess I got too intimidated to call you in." Zane replies, "No biggie. Just call me in next time." Venex, Lyle, and Zane looks to the mirrors and watches over Earth and Ventara. "Hmm...", Venex sounded. "So... What's the game plan, sir?", Lyle asks. Venex answers, "The next time Ryu, Hound. Ptera, and Razor are without Leo, you 2 will attack them." "Yes sir!", both of them acknowledge. "

* * *

6 hours later

Saito, Daigo, Lus, and Ako are riding around the city patrolling.

Lyle and Zane are watching them ride

"Okay, one more lap for the day, it's getting late. Daigo and Ako, go left. Lus, you and me, right!", Planned Saito. And they spread out.

"You go after Ryu and Ptera, and I'll have fun with Hound and Razor.", planned Zane. "Sure thing!", acknowledges Lyle. Both of them ready their Advent Disc Carts, and shouts, "Kamen Rider-" "Dimetro!" Lyle's waist get surrunded by indigo lightning. "Spino" Zane's is black. "Initiate.", both of them said and pop in their discs and spin them. They both glow like plasma globes and become Kamen Riders Spino and Dimetro.

* * *

Saito and Lus finished with their side of patrolling. "Alright, let's call it a night.", says Saito. "Yeah!", replies Lus. As they were about to meet up with Daigo and Ako, Dimetro drops in. "AHH SHIT!", reacts Saito, and he and Lus stops their bikes and hop off.

"Ryu and Ptera! Prepare to meet your ends!", challenges Dimetro.

Saito and Lus raise their Advent Disc Carts, and lightning form their belts. "Kamen Rider!" They pop in their carts, spins them and morph into Ryu and Ptera.

* * *

As Daigo and Ako are stopping their bike to get some drinks from a coffee shop, Spino appears across the street. Daigo looks behind himself and finds him. "Ahh shit, Spino!", he reacts. Ako sees him to and asks, "What are you doing here!?" "Simple! Want to vented or killed?", asks Spino. Daigo and Ako raise up their Advent Disc Carts and lightnings form their belts. "Kamen Rider!" They pop in thier discs, spins them and become Hound and Razor.

Spino chuckles, pulls out a disc from his cart, pops it in his cane, "**Axe Mode**", and it becomes an axe that looks like a Spinosaurus's sail fin, and attacks them.

* * *

Dimtreo swings his saw blade at Ryu and Ptera, but Ryu blocks with cane and Ptera tries to hit him in back, but Dimetro kicks her to a trash can and grabs Ryu and shoves him down. "Is that all you 2 shitheads got!?" he questions.

They pop in discs in their canes, "**Sword Mode**", and they turn into swords and apattack with them. The 3 riders clash their weapons countless times.

* * *

Aidan's place

Aidan's just finishes getting ready for his date with his crush, he walks out his house, gets in his car, texts her that he's on his way, and takes off.

Aidan drives through the city think about how will date be like when suddenly, he sees Ryu and Ptera crashes to in front of him. "What the fuck!", he slams on his brakes, hops outta the car and checks on him. "Saito! Lus!", he shouts to them. "You guys alright?!"

"We were attacked by Dimetro!", explained Ryu. Aidan looks to the direction they crashed from and sees Dimetro, "You!", he confronts.

"Ahh! Who have we here?!", he asks.

Aidan activates his Disc Cart, red lightning forms around his waist and forms his belt. "Kamen Rider!" He pops it on, spins it, and morphs.

"Kamen Rider Leo! You're just in time", Dimetro says.

"I was on my way to my date, and you had the balls to fuck it up by attacking my friends. You're SO gonna regret that!", confronts Leo.

"Oh you gotta date alright! A date with Death or the Advent Void!", he shouts.

To Be Continued...


	4. Kamen Rider Dimetro Part 2

Leo and Dimetro begin their fight!

"Take this!" Dimetro swings his axe at Leo, and Leo blocks with sword and kicks him. Dimetro goes back a little, tries again, and bashes Leo down. "Ahh!" Leo fall and crashes, then Ryu and Ptera charges. They swing their weapons and Dimetro blocks, but falls. "Is that all you fuckers got!?", he questions then attacks.

* * *

Episode 4

"Kamen Rider Dimetro Part 2"

* * *

Meanwhile with Hound, Razor, and Spino

Hound and Razor crashes in a shop and Spino walks to them with his axe. He pops in a disc in his axe, "**Boomerang Mode**", and turns into a boomerang.

Hound and Razor get up and sees Spino throws the boomerang at them. They both flip and roll around to dodge the attack, and the boomerang flies back to Spino's hand. "Hmm... I guess you 2 are not as weak as I assume.", he states. He pops a disc in his boomerang, "**Axe Mode**", and it turns back into an axe.

Razor and Hound pop in their discs, "**Sword Mode**", their weapons become swords, and attack Spino. Spino starts to get slowly overpowered, and tries to chop the 2 in one blow, but Razor blocks his attack, and finds a way to hold him down, the Hound pops in a disc in sword. "**Final Hit**"

Spino hears Hound's charging to him, Hound is coming in with his Wolf, he pushes Razor off him, and he leaps to a window to avoid getting hit. As Hound strikes the spot Spino was at, the spot explodes with a white explosion. As the smoke clears, Spino is gone.

"Shit!", Shouted Hound. "We'll get him next time.", added Razor. "For now, let's check on the others.", Hound said. He and Razor get on their bikes and drive off to find Saito and Lus

* * *

Leo, Ryu, and Ptera crashes into a restaurant, and a maid screams in fear as the 3 riders crashed in front of her. "Ahh shit!", Leo groans as he gets up. Ryu looks to the maid and asks, "You okay, ma'am?" "Uhh... Yes.", she replies. Ryu get up and takes her to safety, as Leo and Ptera get back on their feet.

Dimetro lands and pops in a disc, "**Final Hit**", the indigo dimetrodon appears, jumps up and spins like a saw blade! "OH NO!", Leo and Ptera shout as they witness their ticket to their ends, but luckily, the yellow shark appears and bashes the dimetrodon!

Dimetro and the dimetrodon crashes, and the sharks flies off. Hound and Razor appears. "Damn you sons of bitches! You haven't seen the last of me!", he shouts And leaps to a window to make his escape.

"He's gone!", Ptera reacts. Hound and Razor check up on Leo and Ptera to see if they're alright. "You guys good?", asks Hound. "Yeah, barely.", replies Leo. "And Saito?", asks Razor.

* * *

Ryu takes the maid to her motorbike. "Okay, this is your bike, right?" "Yes, thanks for helping me.", she replies then hop on her bike. "Oh my hel-" Ryu shows her her helmet. "Oh thanks!", She says and takes the helmet. She puts it on, turns her bike on, and takes off. Ryu watches her as she leaves.

"Saito!" Ryu looks behind to see who called him by his real name and it's his fellow riders. "There you guys are!", he replies to them. "What'chu do?", asked Leo. "Took a girl to safety. You guys stopped Dimetro?", he replies and asks. "No", replies Hound. "He got away along with Spino."

The 5 riders demorph. "Shit.", Saito says. Aidan's phone rings and he checks it. It's a text message from Mele, his crush. The text says, "Aidan! Where have you been? I've been waiting for over an hour now! If you didn't wanna go out, then the least you could do was let me know. Oh well... I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"FUCK!", he shouts. "Dimetro REALLY crashed my date!" "It's not your fault.", says Lus. "I know, it's Dimetro's.", he replies.

* * *

The 5 riders meet at Aidan's place.

"So Dimetro was about to end me and Lus before Ako's shark saved us.", Aidan tells Saito. "I see... But that girl I helped...", Saito replies. "What about her?", Daigo asks. Saito replies, "There was something about her..." "You like her!?", asks Ako. "No, it's not that.", Saito replies. "But... She has something that you have, Aidan" "What!?", Aidan asks. Lus asks, "You think she could be the one of those who's destined to be Kamen Riders?" "I think so.", Saito replies.

* * *

Venex's Place

Zane and Lyle are kneeling before Venex as he walks back and forward in disappointment. "So... You both ran away... After I ordered you to vent or kill the 4 riders.", he confronts. "Leo showed up delaying my time to vent or kill them.", Lyle says. "And I barely dodged Hound's Final Hit", adds Zane.

Venex looks to his mirrors and watches when Ryu saved the maid. "Hmm..." "What is it, boss?", asks Zane. "This girl... I believe she has what it takes to be a Kamen Rider, but her heart is too pure to be one of us, so... I'm interested in her friend." The mirror shows a girl who is friend with the maid Ryu saved, but taller, and she has yellow eyes.

"Holy fuck, she is hot!", reacts Lyle. "But... I believe she's perfect to be... Kamen Rider Viper!", explains Venex. "So the next day, you will recruit her." "Yes sir!", replies Zane.

* * *

Next day at Aidan's place.

Aidan's talking on his phone. "So yeah... I got called up, and I forgot my phone. I know... I know... I'm sorry. Truly am. Okay. Thanks. I'll let you know next time. Bye." He hangs up and sighs in depression.

"That her?", Saito asks. "Yeah." He replies. "So what brings you here?", he asks. "Well, I've sent the girl I saved the Cyan Aevent Disc Cart just in case the Cyan Bear wants to choose her."

* * *

The maid's home

She sits on her couch and reads a letter.

_Natasha Anderson, _

_Thank you for working on a graveyard shift, and warning me about the damages done by an accident._

_So, until the damages are repaired, The Mew Mew Cafe is closed._

_Here's the reward I promised. It's not much, but since the accident happened... You know..._

_Anyways, thanks again, and I'll see you soon._

_Signed, Mr. Grant._

Natasha finds $50 attached to the note, and takes it. She signs and says, "Well... Least on a mini vacation." As she gets up to make herself coffee, she starts hearing mirror sounds. "Ooookay?" She walks to her kitchen and find the Cyan Advent Disc Cartridge. "What on Earth is this!?", she asks herself. She picks it up and examines it. As she does, a Cyan Bear appears in her mirrors and watches her.

To Be Continued...


	5. From Maids to Kamen Riders

Natasha's place

Natasha continues to examine her Advent Disc Cart. The Cyan Bear growls. Natasha looks around where that growling came from. She looks at her mirror and find the bear. She gasps, checks behind herself, and the bear is in her mirror. "What's going on with me!?", she asks herself. The bear looks to her Disc and points it out. Natasha looks to it and the bear charges to her. It jumps out the mirror and gets in her body. "GAH!" She reacts. The bear is now in her and she she has a vision on how to use her ADC and weapons. She looks to herself and feels amazing. "Wow!" She whispers to herself with a smile.

* * *

Episode 5

"From Maids to Kamen Riders"

* * *

3 hours later at a mall

Natasha arrives, parks her bike at parking lot, gets off it, takes her helmet off, puts it in the helmet compartment, and walks in the building. As she's shopping around for clothes, she starts hearing mirror sounds. "Huh!?", she reacts. She starts hearing screaming from the actual mall itself, she checks it out, and finds people running for their lives from the mutants.

She arrives at the scene and mutants ready theirselves up to take her down. As they do, she raises her disc. "Kamen Rider Kuma!" Cyan lightning spins around her waist and forms her belt. "Initiate!" She pops it in, spins it, glows like a cyan plasma globe, and becomes Kamen Rider Kuma!

Kuma examines her cyan bear themed suit then feels her helmet. "Alright!", she shouts. "Bring it on, freaks!"

The mutants attack her and she fights back. One mutant throws a punch, Kuma catches the punch and breaks the arm, and throws it. The rest attack with their weapons. Kuma draws out a disc, pops it in her cane, "**Lance Mode**", and it becomes a lance. She spins it and points it.

One mutant swings its baton at her, she blocks it, and kicks it away. The rest come charging at her. Kuma beats each and everyone of them with her lance.

The biggest one draws out a mace, and charges to her. Kuma draws out a disc, puts it in lance, "**Beast Attack**", and the Cyan Bear attacks it, and rips it apart into pieces.

After killing the leader, the Cyan Bear leaves to Ventara, and the mall is barely damaged. The people look at Kuma, and she leaves through the mirror, and they stare in awe.

Aidan, Saito, Daigo, Lus, and Ako appear, but they were too late for action.

"Shit, we're too late!", says Ako. "What happened here?!", asks Aidan. "A girl in a baby blue suit and a baby blue bear saved us!", explains a civilian.

Aidan looks to his fellow riders... "Kamen Rider Kuma", all of them but Aidan commented. "Kuma?", he asks.

* * *

Outside of the destroyed Mew Mew Cafe

A girl with black hair and yellow eyes in a black and aqua maid outfit is walking to the cafe and sees the damage from the fight with Kamen Rider Dimetro.

"Holy Shit! So that's what happen?!", she asks. A man with blonde hair, mustache, and beard, and blue eyes replied, "Checked out the footage captured by the surveillance camera, and found out there was a fight between a group of guys in weird suits." "Oooh...", she reacts. "So Jade, didn't you get Wes's message about this?", he asks. Jade replies with a pissed off face, "No, Elliot. Natasha broke my phone." "Ouch!", Elliot replies. "...and she's the one who reported this incident." "Well, I'm gonna check it out.", she says. As she walks there, she thought to herself, "Goddammit! I was hoping that bitch would get caught in a crossfire!"

Jade looks to the damages. Her locker starts glowing aqua. "Huh?", she reacts. She walks to it, opens it and finds the Aqua Advent Disc Cartridge in it. "What's this?", she asks herself and checks it out. There is a picture of a guy she has a HUGE crush on. He has black short hair, dark eyes, and is wearing a black jacket with blue sleeves, and a white shirt.

Elliot continues to wait for a construction crew to fix the damage. Jade walks to her bike. "Anything damaged in there?", he asks. "Just the fridges will all the veggies in it.", Jade replies. "Shit!", he reacts. "I'm heading to the mall.", she tells him. "Alright, take care.", he replies.

Jade gets on her bike, puts her helmet on, turns her bike on, and takes off.

* * *

1 hour later at the Mall that Natasha fought at

Zane is looking at the spot Kamen Rider Kuma was seen. "Hmm... Kuma is finally here.", he said to himself, and walks away. As he's walking, he finds Natasha with Jade's crush. "That must be her!", he says to himself, and starts spying on her.

Jade walks in in her normal outfit throught a Perseus. She looks around to see what stores are near by. She passes by a music store and there's Aidan, Saito, Daigo, Lus, and Ako.

The 5 riders hear mirror sounds. "Again!?", complaints Aidan. "I guess so.", Saito replies. They all out the music store and go look the source of the sound. Daigo finds that the sound was coming from Jade. "Ahh guys... I think she's what's up!", he assumes. Saito, Lus, and Ako check her out and see it was her all along. "Is she a Kamen Rider?", asks Aidan. "Think so!", Daigo replies. They go spy on her.

* * *

As Zane watches over Natasha at the food court, he looks to his right and finds Jade coming. "Oho shit! She is gonna freak out when she sees her man with her!", he shouts to himself.

Jade walks in the court and finds Natasha. "Oh great... That bitch... Huh!?" She finds out that her crush is with her. Jade starts to get furious! "THAT LITTLE PILE OF FUCKIN SHIT!", she screams in rage in her thoughts. "SHE'S DATING THE MAN OF MY DREAMS!"

Zane walks to her. "You seem jealous", he tells Jade. "Who are you, and what do you want?!", she asks in anger. Zane shows her his ADC. Jade looks in shock to see he has the black version of her disc. "You have that, too!?", she asks. "Yup! Kamen Rider Spino.", he replies. "My real name is Zane." "So did you give me this?", she asks and shows him her disc. "Yup!", he replies. "You were chosen to become Kamen Rider Viper." Jade looks shocked as looks to her disc. "Follow me, and I'll teach you everything about it.", he commands and walks away, and she follows.

The 5 riders riders stop. "She's gone!", Aidan says. "Alright, let's spread out, and maybe we'll find her faster that way.", commands Saito, and they all do so.

* * *

Ventara

"So... Natasha is ruining your life, huh?", asks Zane. "Yes! She was pissing me off this past year!", she replies. "Well, I got exciting news. She's Kamen Rider Kuma, and Venex chose you to become Kamen Rider Viper, so I gave you that disc.", he says. Jade looks to it again and asks, "So how do you use this?"

Zane raises his disc, black lightnings form and spin around his waist, and it forms the belt. "Kamen Rider!", he shouts, then pops the disc in and spins it. He glows like a black plasma globe and becomes Kamen Rider Spino.

"Cool!", Jade reacts. "Your turn, Viper!", Spino replies.

Jade raises her disc. "Kamen Rider Viper!" Aqua lightnings form and spin around her waist and form her belt. "Initiate!"She pops it in, spins it, glows like an aqua plasma globe, and becomes Kamen Rider Viper!

"You are ready for your first mission!", Spino says in excitement. "Fuck yeah I am!", replies Viper. "Alright, you are to either vent or kill Kuma!", commanded Spino. "Oho yes!", Viper cries!

Spino finds that the 5 heroes are looking for Jade. "Well well well...", Spino comments. "Who are they?", asks Viper. "Those 5 pests are Kamen Riders, Leo, Ryu, Hound, Ptera, and Razor.", he explans. "Don't worry about them, me and Dimetro will handle them."

* * *

The 5 five riders gather up outside the mall...

"Any luck?", asks Lus. "None at all", replies Aidan. "Nothing", replies Ako. "No", replies Daigo. "No sign of her.", replies Saito. As they were about to call of their mission, Spino appears!

"Spino!", warns Aidan. "What's up, riders?!", greets Spino. Mutants come in and so does Kamen Rider Dimetro. "Dimetro, too!", warns Daigo. Saito commands, "Suit up guys!" The 5 riders raise their disc and lightnings around their waists form their belts. "Kamen Rider!" They each pop in and spin their discs, and morph into their suits.

"Attack!", shouts Spino to the Mutants. As they do, Ryu shouts, "You guys take on those mutants! Leo! You take on Spino, and I'll deal with Dimetro!" "Roger that!", acknowledges Leo

* * *

With Natasha and her date...

"Well, I'm glad we are together now, Seth", says Natasha in a happy tone. "Right!", replies Seth. As they were about to kiss, Natasha hears mirror sounds. "Hmm? What'a the matter?", asks Seth. Natasha looks to her left, and sees an attack coming! "LOOK OUT!", she shouts and pulls Seth down with her. "Whats going on!?", he asks. Natasha looks to where that attack came from and it's was Kamen Rider Viper!

"Looky here!", shouts Viper. "It's that stupid little bitch that fucked up my life!" "What the fuck are you talking about!?", asks Seth. "Run Seth!", warns Natasha. "But what about you!?', questions Seth. "JUST GO!", she shouts, and Seth runs. "So you were dating the man of my dreams, huh?!", questions Viper. "I don't know what you are talking about, but you will not hurt him!", she shouts in anger, and raises her disc. Cyan lightnings spin around her waist and forms her belt. "Kamen Rider" She pops in and spins disc, and turns into Kamen Rider Kuma.

"Prepare to be vented!", shouts Viper as she and Kuma ready their weapons.

To Be Continued...


	6. Kuma vs Viper

Kuma and Viper fight!

Viper swings her cane at Kuma, Kuma rolls right, thrust her cane, Viper catches it, and kicks her. Kuma crashes to a wall. "Agh!" And she falls. "Oof!"

"You will pay!", cries Viper. She pops in a disc in cane, "**Sword Mode**", and it becomes a snake themed sword.

Kuma pops in a disc in her cane, "**Axe Mode**", and it becomes an axe. "HAAAAA!", she cries as she charges to Viper.

* * *

Episode 6

"Kuma vs Viper"

* * *

With the 5 riders and the 2 evil riders,

Leo swings his sword, Spino catches and kicks him away.

Ryu gets sent flying and crashes to a vending machine. Dimetro pops a disc in his cane, "**Saw Mode**", and becomes a saw blade. Ryu sees the saw. "Oh shit!", he reacts.

"**Gun Mode**"

Dimetro gets blasted by Ptera's gun. Ptera runs to Ryu and help him up. "You okay, Saito?", she asks. "I'm good.", he replies. Dimetro gets up and attacks.

* * *

Kuma and Viper clashes each hit with their weapons.

Viper per swings her sword and slices her chest. Kuma crashes through a window and falls on her ass. Viper laughs, "Hehahahahah!"

Kuma pulls out another disc and pops it in her axe, "**Beast Attack**", and the Cyan Bear attacks. Viper looks behind herself and sees the bear charging to her. She leaps to her right and rolls over to dodge the bear's claw attack. The Cyan Bear fire an ice beam from its mouth, Viper uses a trash can as a shield and the trash can freezes. "Oooooh shit.", she reacts. The Cyan Bear roars, Viper pops in a disc in her sword, "**Beast Attack**", and the Aqua Snake comes in and attacks the bear.

"Get that snake, bear!", Kuma cries.

* * *

The 5 Riders crashes to a tailer. "Hahahah!", laughed Dimetro. "Ready to vent these fuckers?, asks Spino. "You know it!", Dimetro replies. They both pop their discs in their weapons, "**Final Hit**", and the Black Spinosaurus and the Indigo Dimetrodon show up and roar.

The 5 riders immediately get up and make a run for it. Spino and Dimetro hop on their dinosaurs and chases them. "Shit, they're gonna kill us!", cries Razor. The five riders run into a dead end and are trapped. "OH MY GOD!", cries Ptera. The 5 riders look to the 2 dinosaur closing in. "Welcome to your ends!", shouts Spino. As the riders are ready for their ends, Ryu pops in a disc in his sword. "**Summon** **Beast**" The 2 sail finned dino are about to crush then with their sail fins with Spino and Dimetro about to do their punches, but them the Blue Dragon appears and saves the 5 riders.

A big explosion occurs as soon as they hit the ground barely missing the 5 riders.

As the smoke clears, the 5 riders are gone. "Did we get em!?", asks Dimetro. Spino looks around. "No.", he replies. Dimetro remains silenced... Then shouts, "FUCK!". Spino grunts in annoyance, says, "Let's go.", then leaves to a window and Dimetro follows him.

* * *

The Cyan Bear falls and so does Kuma. "Agh!"

Viper walks to her, pops a disc in her sword, "**Final Hit**", and charges to her with the Aqua Snake. As Kuma struggles to get up, she sees Viper leaping up in the air and comes down to her with the snake. "OH NO!", screams Kuma. "TAKE THIIIIIIIIS!, Viper roars.

The Blue Dragon swoops Kuma and Viper and the Aqua Snake misses her and an explosion happens as they hit the ground. The dragon roars as it leaves. As the smoke clears, Viper rages at what she saw before hitting the ground.

"So that bitch escaped too, huh?!", someone asks. Viper looks to see who it was, and it's Zane and Lyle. "Yeah. A blue dragon saved her from my final hit.", she explains. "Same to Leo, and the others.", says Lyle. Viper demorphs and goes to them. "Won't Venex be thrilled?!", says Lyle in sarcasm. "No shit about that.", replies Zane. Jade adds, "Kuma got lucky this time, but next time, she's finished!"

The 3 riders walks to a mirror and returns to Venex's place.

* * *

Ventara

The 6 riders enter Ventara, and stop to the spot. Saito and Leo set Natasha down. "Hey, you okay?", asks Saito. Natasha wakes up and sees the riders saved her from Viper. "Oh shit, you saved me!", she says. "Yeah, you were about to be vented by Kamen Rider Viper.", Aidan replies. "Vented?", Natasha asks. "Being vented means that once you lose a fight, you will be send to the advent void and trapped there forever.", Daigo explains. Natasha gives them a scared face. "So... Why did Viper attack you?", asks Lus. Natasha explains, "I don't know... But she claimed that I stole her crush, and made her life miserable... And how did you know-" "I'm the guy that saved you last night.", says Saito. "Oh my god", she replies. "So it was you!" "That's right. I'm Saito. Kamen Rider Ryu.", he introduced himself.

"Aidan, Kamen Rider Leo."

"Daigo, Kamen Rider Hound"

"Lus, Kamen Rider Ptera"

"Ako, Kamen Rider Razor"

"I'm Natasha, Kamen Rider Kuma.", she replies. Saito helps her on her feet. "So, are you willing to join us to stop Venex and Kamen Riders, Spino, Dimetro, and Viper?", asks Saito. "Okay, I'll give you guys a hand.", she replies. "Good, because those guys are out there trying to do what Xaviax failed to do... Take over Earth.", Lus tells her.

"There's something I don't get", Natasha states. "If Kamen Riders are real, why did the Kamen Rider book said it was only fiction? "Long story.", says Lus. "So... Is Maya Young just crazy?", asks Natasha. "Nope, she didn't want the Earth know we exist... And she's my mother.", says Lus. "SHE IS?!", asks Natasha in shock. "Yup, and my father is Kamen Rider Strike." Natasha just looks to her in shocked. "...And the rest of you?", she asks. "Son of Thrust.", Daigo says. "Daughter of Torque", says Ako. "Son of Wing Knight and Siren.", says Saito. Natasha looks to Aidan and asks him, "And you, Aidan?"

"I'm not from Ventara. I'm just a UGP racer from Earth.", Aidan replies.

"So only four of you are from Ventara?", she asks.

"Yeah.", Saito replies. "So... What were you before you became a Kamen Rider?", asks Ako. "I'm a maid who works at a cafe known as Mew Mew Cafe.", Natasha replies. "Mew Mew Cafe... Named after Mew Mew Power?", asks Aidan. "Umm... Pretty much, and coincidentally, my bosses have the same names as in the show!", she replies. "Wow! That's insane!", reacts Daigo. "Yeah!", she replies and laughs for a bit.

* * *

Somewhere at Earth

"Maid working at Mew Mew Cafe, huh?", asks Lyle. "Yup", replies Jade. "Just like in an anime.", Zane comments. "Indeed.", Jade says. Zane asks, "So... That guy who was dating Kuma was your crush?" "Yeah... he is HOT AS FUCK!", yells Jade. "Shit, he's a moron for not asking you out!", comments Lyle. "I guess...", Jade adds. Zane thinks for a bit and forms a plan. "What's up, Zane?", asks Jade. "I gotta plan on how you can take down Kuma", Zane's replies. Jade and Lyle stand in front of him and interested in the plan. "Go on", Jade says.

To Be Continued...


End file.
